


Adventures In Social Media

by wallisCACA



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallisCACA/pseuds/wallisCACA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这全部始于一个Youtube视频。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures In Social Media

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/gifts).
  * A translation of [Adventures In Social Media](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727888) by [bendingwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind). 



> 应Concertigrossi在汤不热上的请求：
> 
> _C/C:Phil享受他的日常生活时顺便做了些英雄壮举——在他定期去银行的日子放倒了一个银行绑匪（其实他只想保证自己保险箱的安全，该死的），救了某位掉下地铁轨道的人，潜入海港救不幸落水的人等等。这让那些著名的评论家有了谈资，关于普通市民要对自身的安全问题负责。Phil对此非常困窘，而Clint认为这棒极了。_
> 
> Thank bendingwind very much for giving me the permission to translate her wonderful fictions into Chinese. Hope I didn't ruin it.

这全部始于一个Youtube视频。

似乎某个路过的孩子看见了那个-传闻中-正在-跟鹰眼-约会的-家伙，于是开始用手机拍他，就在一名抢劫犯拖着一位女士进小巷的时候，他正好录下了整个过程。视频的画质并不高，但Phil用散落的瓦片和马尼拉文件夹狠狠揍了抢劫犯屁股的画面还是很明显。视频触发了神盾的网络监控，他们追踪到了一些邮件地址，但这孩子的关注者只有不到50个人，幸好这些并未流入公众视野。

接下来是一个脸书页面，上面有几个他用一袋面粉阻止了一名持枪抢劫加油站劫匪的老镜头片段。神盾也关注了这个页面，不管怎样，这个页面只有九个人喜欢，而Phil回家后发现一袋面粉出现在他的枕头上，还被系上了整齐漂亮的紫色丝带。

面粉最后以倒进Clint最喜欢的那条裤子里告终。不小心的。

比较困难的是压制一场小小的推特风暴，主要是随着Phil放倒银行抢匪后来的。他刚刚结束一场企图让复仇者介入秘密间谍行动的争吵—任何认为让 ** _Thor_** 伪装潜入是个好主意的人都将在他回到办公室后被 ** _解雇_** ——而且他真的只想要去从他那精密又安全的保险箱里取回他的结婚戒指， 然后回家给他的丈夫，而抢劫犯很明显不属于他们的管辖范围，谢谢。

问题在于，他在那个戴面罩的女人拿着枪并大喊把钱交出来的时候非常不高兴。不夸张的说他当时离门口只有两英尺的距离，这应该是别人的问题。

她离开的时候是被担架抬出去的，两条腿都断了，而她丈夫的情况更糟。Phil真的感觉好多了。

幸运的是，没有任何影像流出，虽然无名英雄被广泛赞誉，但Phil没有因此受到任何困扰。

然后是第二个Youtube视频。显然餐厅里的某位女士小心谨慎的企图拍个鹰眼跟他男朋友约会的视频，但反而拍到了一些相当刺激的镜头，Phil只身一人就放倒了一位企图刺杀参议员妻子的人，对于暗杀来说他的动静实在是太大了。他们在警察进行审讯前才勉强脱身，之后神盾打了几个电话，似乎一切都会逐渐被人淡忘——

——然而第二天早上他们醒来时发现，Phil的脸几乎上了所有报纸的头条，而那位女士的Youtube视频有超百万的点击，再加上一条链接下的五十多万评论，这个链接里有所有Phil的视频，编辑好的。他甚至没办法去工作，就算没有两个对他竖起大拇指的出租车司机死命按喇叭，或者一个满脸青春痘的男孩在神盾的伪装-办公室-其实是-水下-发射-基地前请求要他的亲笔签名。

他也曾经是个满脸青春痘的狂热粉丝，Phil没有办法真的说 ** _不_** ，但这是他一生中最令人羞愧的时刻，除了他可能让美国队长认为他是个跟踪狂那会儿之外。

他及时赶到了天空母舰上去面对Nick的怒视。然后等他们走到了偏僻处，局长的嘴就扭曲起来，发出了让人想逃跑的窃笑声。

“对只当个助手感到疲倦了吗，Coulson探员?”他带着一丝绝对是 ** _邪恶_** 的笑容问道。这就是为什么他会是Phil最好的朋友：没有人会比自己更恨他了。

Nick示意他跟上，之后他们一直走到了Nick在天空母舰上的第二个秘密办公室里。Nick按下开关，打开了监视器屏幕让Phil看，然后走到一旁坐下，双臂交叉在胸前，露出一个惊人的坦率笑容。

屏幕上，是CNN的记者在赞扬这个‘平民自我保护’的视频，还讨论了普通居民在他们自己的城市可以用何种不同的方法，等等，等等。Phil看着，直到他意识到他一直微张着嘴，然后他猛地合上下巴，重新看向Nick。

“长官？”他问，因为 ** _说真的_** 。

Nick耸了耸肩，仍然咧嘴笑着。“事情闹太大了没办法压下去，Phil。我猜你得公开了，毕竟你是复仇者的管理者。”

“我认为重点在于我是一名定期挽救局面的平民了，长官？”Phil冷静的问，扬起眉毛隐藏这是多么可悲的最后一次从这意外获得的名声里逃脱出来的尝试。

Nick笑的更厉害了，不屑地挥了挥手。

“现在，Cheese，我们不能让普通民众牵扯进这堆狗屎里，伤亡人数会大涨的。恐怕你得拿出点男子汉气概来。”

Phil起身离开时甚至没有试图隐藏他的厌恶。 ** _他_** 不该是个英雄。

他在过道里遇到了Clint，他正懒散随意的靠在墙上，憋不住的笑。

“欢迎加入超级英雄的生活，长官，”他说，从墙边站起来跟在了Phil的旁边。

Phil生气的瞪了他一眼，伸脚想要绊他。Clint，不幸地是，在他们俩之中才是对恶作剧准备充分的那个，轻松一侧身就避了开来。

“我并没有报名参加，”Phil咬牙说道。Clint安抚的轻撞了下Phil的肩膀。

“如果我签名的时候你也这么做会让时间过得更快些。”Clint指出。

Phil怒视他。Clint笑得更开心了，单手揽过Phil的肩膀把他拉近。

“不要告诉我你从没想过要成为一名超级英雄，我可是看过你 ** _所有的_** 美国队长收藏品。”Clint小声的取笑他，所以大厅里没有人能偷听到内容，“当然也包括那 ** _两套_** cosplay衣服。”

Phil没在大庭广众之下尴尬的脸红只是因为这些年来Clint已经让他有了 ** _相当多_** 的实践经验。

Clint倾向他，用鼻尖亲昵的蹭了蹭Phil的下巴，而这次Phil完全不能阻止血液涌向他的脸庞。

“另外，现在可是轮到我拥有一个有名的丈夫喽，”Clint满足的嘟囔，于是Phil彻底放弃了，因为如果Clint希望他造成媒体轰动，那这就没有不会发生的办法。Clint在tumblr可是有大约一亿的关注者。

这件事最后以Phil的脸以远超从前的频率出现在新闻报道里结束，比他 ** _曾经_** 想要的多的多，许多次他都被Clint拉到他笔记本旁，一起看人们发的关于他和Clint在一起有多可爱的帖子。

这本可能会更糟的。


End file.
